Survival Inside The Walls
by AnimeImagination64
Summary: This takes place back in the trainee squads. The 104th trainee squad has to split up into two groups for survival practice in the forest inside the walls of wall rose. They have to stay in the forest for 2 months. At first it's just survival training but then it gets real. They fall in love, get hurt, and get in fights.
1. Introduction

**Heyo! :P It's been long friends XD sorry I haven't been updating my other story I'm just too busy with school lately and I can't think of what to write next XD I hate writers block . Well anyway This is a Fanfic of one of my most favorite anime's in the world! If you guessed Attack On Titan then yes, yes your correct XD This Fanfic is about my Favorite pairings in AOT. BEWARE MOST PAIRINGS ARE YURI AND YAOI! Here are the pairings: **

**Mikaani (Mikasa x Annie)**

**YumiKuri (Yimir x Krista)**

**Springles (Sasha x Connie)**

**JeanMarco (Jean x Marco)**

**Eremin (Eren x Armin)**

**Reiner x Bertold (I don't know their shipping name XD)**

**Well Here you go!**

_**Survival Inside The Walls**_

**MIKASA'S POV**

"Phweeeet!" I woke to the sound of a whistle and immediately my head started pounding from the lack of sleep I had last night. The whistle is a signal for us to wake up. I got out of my bed to get ready for another long day of hell at this training camp. I looked to my side and met a pair of steel, cold, icy blue eyes staring back at me from a couch. Annie and I shared a cabin But, it's not because we wanted to be in the same cabin but, it's because on the first day at the training camps the first room you walked in, you stay in that room unless there are already four people there since that is the maximum per cabin. I walked in to a room and Annie was there before me. So we ended up in the same room but, we're the only two in this cabin. Sasha, Yimir, and Krista are in one cabin together as well. I shook the thought off and went to the bathroom to change. When I got back I noticed that Annie closed the book and got up and followed me out of the cabin to the "Cafeteria". Was she waiting for me? I thought but then avoided that thought and met Armin and Eren and we grabbed a tray of food and sat at our usual table. Annie sat at a table in the corner next to Jean, Marco, Bertold, and Reiner.

"I can't wait for training today. I wonder what we are going to do. Well whatever it is I'll do whatever I can do to be worthy enough to kill all the titans" Eren said proudly and determined bringing me back to reality away from my train of thought. Eren's determination and pride are one of the many good and bad points that he has.

"I have a bad feeling of the training today..." Armin said a little uncomfortable.

"I'm having the same feeling Armin" Said Sasha from the table in front of us she apparently was interested in what she heard so she said her thoughts. She turned back to her table and started gobbling down her food again. Well now we all felt a little nervous I could sense the pressure at our table. When Sasha said something it usually came out right. Armin gave that shoot me now look. and Eren tried to hide his hell no look. A knot started to form in my stomach by the tension in the air.

"Whatever it is I will protect Eren." I said plainly.

"Mikasa! I told you already I don't want you to baby me! If I can't handle some simple training how am I going to kill all the titans!" Eren shouted looking very annoyed with me I sighed.

_He will never understand._

"E-Eren, Mikasa is just trying to..." Before Armin could finish what he was trying to say I sighed again getting up to put my tray away then I walked out of the food cabin not saying another word to the boys.

_He doesn't ask._

**ANNIE'S POV**

I was sitting a seat away from Reiner who was apparently talking to me or trying to but I was too busy lost in thought to pay any attention to whatever he had to say. I sighed then out of the corner of my eye I saw a tint of raven black hair pass by. It caught my attention so I followed her. Reiner and the guys at the table I was at didn't notice once that I was leaving. On my way out I noticed that no one knew she left besides Armin, Eren, and I. I pushed that thought away and walked out the door. I walked a bit further outside and there she was. The raven haired beast known as Mikasa was sitting under a tree apparently lost on thought. All of a sudden a knot formed in my stomach and I was thinking that maybe I should not have followed her and should have stayed where I was inside the food cabin. But, It's too late to turn back now we were about 10ft away from each other. Why did I come out and followed her anyway? I thought. I walked towards her without even realizing it and stopped once we were a good 5ft away.

"Mikasa..." I said and our eyes met. Her brown eyes met my blue ones. We stared at each other for a good long minute. Mikasa opened her mouth about to say something until she was cut off by the sound of a whistle that signalled for us to meet at the training grounds. I hurriedly walked off to the training grounds feeling a bit awkward. But, now I keep wondering what she was about to say . Oh well it was probably just a what are you doing here? question she thought but, something in her mind kept saying that in wasn't.

**So? what do you think so far? :) Hopefully ill update more often now I had no homework today so I made a new story! :) well please comment what you think! :) **


	2. Survival

_**HEY GUYS! :) It's been a while see? see? I told you I would actually update this story XD I wasn't lying no worries :3 Well this is probably the millionth time I've said this but I haven't updated really quickly because of school as you know XD Well for some reason I love the aspect and idea of this story so I promise there will be updates hopefully :) well enough chit-chat XD here's chapter 2 of Survival Inside the Walls. *WARNING I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS BESIDES MY OC'S IN THIS STORY***_

**ARMIN'S POV**

I walked to the training grounds with Eren feeling concerned for Mikasa. I noticed that Mikasa and Annie were the very first ones out there. I went and stood next to Mikasa with Eren at my side and Annie at Mikasa's other side. I saw her follow Mikasa out of the door. What happened? I thought but decided not to think about it much but it was bothering me and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I looked over to my side and noticed that it was bothering Eren as well. He looked cute that way. I turned my head straight quickly shaking that thought out of my head with a slight blush on my face. I noticed that the other trainees were coming now. I saw Reiner walk next to the other side of Annie along with Bertold at his other side. Reiner and Bertold are always together. I smiled watching them. "Annie you left when I was telling you something," Reiner frowned, "where were you?" asked Reiner looking confused at Annie. I saw Annie glance at Mikasa. "That's none of your business" stated Annie Plainly. Slowly all of the other trainees came and filled up in lines. I turned and looked at Eren who was at my side with a determined look in his eyes. I quickly turned my head facing straight.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Commander Keith came in with the same expressionless face he always had. Sasha and Connie stood up a bit straighter. Keith glared at them all "All right you smelly bags of pig fart listen up because I'm not repeating myself!" He shouted. Everyone saluted the commander. All the trainees looked nervous or almost all. "I have some very important news for you all! Now I want all of you to listen and not take this too lightly!" He yelled like how he always does. Annie rolled her eyes looking bored as usual. _Nothing interesting ever happens here_ she thought. "You all will have to split into groups and have to go threw survival training!" If you looked closely you could see the slight smirk on Annie's face. _Well this should be interesting_ she thought. Some of the trainees tensed when they heard the work_ survival_ one of them was Armin. You could even see the fear in his eyes. "Survival? What kind of training is that?! What are we going to survive against titans or something?!" Laughed Shuurai. Commander Keith walked over to shuurai a kid who doesn't know when to shut his trap. "well then buck teeth would you rather survive my fist against your face!" He screamed at Shuurai. Commander Keith picked him up by the head and started squeezing his head so hard that Shuurai's head appeared to look like it was about to explode. Commander Keith dropped Shuurai on the ground and walked in front of everyone. "Now as I was saying you guys are going to have to do survival training so when your out in battle and you split up with your comrades you will know what to do. It's going to be survival inside the walls. You guys have to split up into groups of 6 but, I will be the one to split you guys up so you will learn how to work with everyone including the one's you dislike." Jean swallowed hard and looked at the back of Eren's head. He sneared. "Now... I will call out the groups," He stated loudly. Most people looked nervous. "Group 1 will be Mikasa Ackerman, Ymir, Connie Springer, Bertold Hoover, Reiner Braun, and Annie Leonhardt." Mikasa turned to look at Annie. Annie could feel Mikasa stare at her. Mikasa looked confused that Eren and Armin aren't in her group. "Group 2 will be Jean Kiristien, Marco Bodt, Krista Reiss, Sasha Braus, Eren Jeagar, and Armin Arlert." "what?!" Mikasa whisper-yelled under her breath. She looked over to Armin and Eren. While Commander Keith was announcing all the other groups Mikasa was lost in thought panicking. "Now here's the thing You will be in the forest of wall rose for 2 months each group will get flashlights for each person in the group, signal flares, a weeks supply of food, and you will be able to use your 3d maneuver gears." _A weeks supply of food only?! How am I going to survive?! He wants to kill us before we even fight titans! At least It's in a forest that's where I grew up it shouldn't be THAT bad...right?_ Though Sasha panicking. "You guys will also have to choose you group leaders. There has to be 2. One main and One assistant. Now get with your groups you little pieces of cow manure and discuss your leaders! We will begin tomorrow afternoon!" Screamed Commander Keith.

_**Well what do you think of chapter 2 is it good? :3 I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I will be updating more often see you all next time! ^-^**_


End file.
